The Masquerade  Ball
by Izumi's Apprentice
Summary: Actually a crossover fic with Naruto. The shinobi of Konoha are invited to Amestris for a masquerade ball. Each of the girls have a purpose and hope to accomplish it by the end of the ball. Chapter 2 up soon! T to be safe. R&R!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Fullmetal. Alchemist.

The Masquerade Ball

Prologue

The day is Friday at 1200 hours on the dot. In one Flame Alchemist's office a lieutenant sits at her desk awaiting her commanding officer's return. Her other comrades had already come back from their lunch breaks, and today she risked letting the Colonel get his own lunch, meaning she had to take her break after his.

Riza looked up at the clock from her book. It now read 1215 hours. Mustang had left a half hour ago. _'If he doesn't come back within 15 minutes, I'm going to do something to him that his lady 'friends' won't like so much,' _Riza thought angrily, glaring down at her growling stomach. After a short while Riza put her book away, put Hayate on his leash, told Havoc she was taking her lunch break and left.

Riza went into the mess hall and purchased her lunch, with a little extra for Black Hayate. Riza started toward her favorite lunch or book-reading spot, still on Head Quarters' grounds. As she approached her tree, she saw a military man's back, who looked strangely like her colonel. As she closed in she heard that he was talking to some female, she couldn't see.

"Colonel Mustang?" Riza questioned. Flame Alchemist Colonel Roy Mustang turned around and to his lieutenant's shock unveiled his companion...


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, just Rissy and her craziness, which I actually don't own, since it's a friend of mine, but whatever! 

Key Terms:

_Rizzy_- Rissy's name for Riza

_Onee-san_- Big Sister

Chapter 1 

Arisa Nonaki has never been the quiet, shy type of person, which is why she couldn't contain the excitement that overwhelmed her at the sight of her older sister.

"Rizzy!" she cried, tackling her sister with a big hug.

"Hi, there Rissy," Riza said after stabilizing the two of them. The scream and hugging of his master had put Hayate on the defensive, teeth bared and growling at the young, energetic girl.

"Hush, Hayate," Riza chided bending down and patting the pup on the head.

"Aww…what an adorable puppy you've got, Riza!" Rissy said crouching down, holding her hand out for Hayate.

Riza shook her head at her sister and situated herself on the grass, her back against the tree. Roy stood leaning against the tree to the side of Riza. She pulled out a ham and cheese sandwich and chewed thoughtfully.

"Your sister is a lovely woman, Lieutenant," Roy commented, after awhile, watching closely for a reaction.

Riza simply nodded her head, swallowing the food in her mouth. "Yes, she is, but her greatest fault is she's so headstrong, once she's put her mind to something, she won't stop until it's finished."

"I see…" Roy replied.

"I wonder why she's here in Central…" Riza mumbled to herself. Roy kept quiet knowing Riza was thinking aloud, so instead he looked at the younger sister.

Rissy had been sort of roughhousing with Hayate, fake growling, batting at him, and on her hands and knees, jumping to and fro.

Roy chuckled to himself at the young girl's antics. "Riza? Were you ever like that?"

"Hmm?"

"Were you ever like that?" Roy pointed to Rissy, and then elaborated. "Fun and energetic and…smiling?"

"Oh…I suppose I was. At one point," Riza replied a little sad, staring off at the clouds. "She hasn't had such a tortured life as I have, sir. You need to understand that first of all. She's spent nearly her whole life living with our mom's family, Grandfather most times. You see, when our mother died 21 years ago, the courts didn't trust Father with children, but thought it unfair, as did the rest of the family, to leave him with neither of us. Me, being the eldest, was to stay with him, Rissy going to live with Grandfather."

Roy didn't interrupt Riza from her bad childhood memories.

"Father's research being burned on my back, you coming to train then joining the military, myself entering the academy, and most of all sir…the war at age 15 for me," she finished, taking the last bite of an apple she started earlier.

Rissy had been listening to her sister's explanation, and got up when she was done.

"Onee-san and I have kept in REALLY close contact when we were separated. Letters every week, a phone call or a visit here and there," Rissy added smiling. "Oh! Look who's coming Rizzy!" she said, reverting back to her childish self.

Roy and Riza looked around the tree and saw General Grumman, Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes, his wife and daughter, and an obviously just bought golden retriever puppy.

Elysia and the puppy, on a leash, ran up to Roy and Riza's tree, a big smile on her face. "Uncle Roy, Auntie Riza look what Daddy and Mommy got me!!" She said almost stumbling over her words because she was so excited.

"We see," Riza, said not helping the beautiful smile that graced her features, as she bent down to talk to Elysia.

"_You gonna ask her out, Roy?" _an annoyingly familiar voice whispered in Roy's ear, since Roy was looking at Riza.

"Can it, Maes!" Roy said elbowing his best friend in the rips. "'Sides…it wasn't meant to be between us."

"So you DO wanna date her!" Maes stated, rather than asked.

"Argg…Maes!!"

"I thought Maes said that was the reason you wanted to become the Fuhrer? To abolish the Fraternization Law?" The soft, almost melodic voice of Gracia Hughes asked walking up to stand near her husband.

Roy sighed, claming himself down in front of the respectably woman. "No, Mrs. Hughes. I want to become Fuhrer to stop unreasonable orders, and to bring peace to this land and hopefully many more," Roy recited for her.

Gracia sighed, shaking her head, "You don't need to be so formal with me Roy."

The three adults, if you could call two of them that, looked over at Riza and Elysia talking about the puppy, Grumman standing close by listening to them. Maes and Gracia finally turned around to face Rissy. "And who are you?" Gracia asked politely.

"I'm Rizzy's younger sister, Arisa Nonaki, but my friends call me Rissy, instead," she answered dutifully.

"Nice to meet you, Rissy. I'm Gracia Hughes, a good friend of your sister's," Gracia answered smiling.

Maes was intensely watching Roy's every reaction to Riza's actions, whether the softness her eyes held, that normally weren't there, to Riza's slight laugh when Elysia said something cute. Finally Gracia elbowed him softly, to get his attention. Maes looked over at Rissy for a split second, "Maes Hughes," and went back to watching Roy.

After a little bit of silence, Rissy asked Maes pointing at the respective people," So he likes her and she likes…him?

"You betcha, Miss. Nonaki," Maes said with the same inattention as before.

"Oh, you don't say…" Rissy said, an evil smirk appearing on her face.

"So what's it's name, Elysia?" Riza asked once all the introductions were over and everyone had gathered nearby.

"HIS name is Andy!" Elysia told everyone, who didn't already know, barely containing her joy.

"Yeah, we finally decided to get her a puppy, as long as she took certain responsibilities," Maes said walking closer, crouching to rub the pup behind his ears.

"Only problem is, is that I have to take those other responsibilities when Maes is at work," Gracia added, grudgingly.

Maes chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry 'bout that, hun."

"No, it's quite alright. I was just hoping she'd have wanted a kitten rather than a puppy. Kittens I can handle, puppies not so much. I just guess her 'Auntie Riza influence' is more powerful, then her 'Alphonse Kitty-san influence'." She said smiling.

"Well, if you ever need a sitter, I'd gladly oblige," Riza said ruffling an uncomfortable Hayate's ears.

"Hey! Who's the pretty lady? Is she ANOTHER of your girlfriends, Uncle Roy?" Elysia accused, pointing at Rissy.

Roy blushed at the thought of Elysia maturing enough to understand that he was what some would call a womanizer.

"No, I'm not his girlfriend. I'm 'Auntie' Riza's sister," Rissy replied trying to stifle a laugh at Roy's face.

"Ohhh…Gotcha! Hey! Are you coming to the Masquerade-y ball-party thing, Miss…Auntie Riza's Sister?" Elysia questioned not knowing what to call the 24-year-old woman.

"I don't know if I'm going yet. Apparently I need to be 'invited'," Rissy explained looking pointedly at Riza. "And my name is Rissy, Elysia."

"Well, you should come, Rissy. Even if I have to invite you myself!" Elysia said, setting her jaw. Everyone else, however, had to try and hold back his or her laughter at the young girl's ambitiousness.

"I WAS hoping that sissy would invite me, but if she doesn't want to then…I understand…" Rissy said pulling a sad look.

Riza sighed deeply. "Come on, let's go get you signed up, Rissy," Riza said walking off towards the building.

"Yipee!" Rissy cried, jumping to her feet following her sister.

"This is going to be one hell of a visit, isn't it?" Roy and Maes muttered in unison.

"You have no idea, boys," Grumman said, shaking his head. "You have no idea…"


	3. Prologue 2

The Third Hokage IS alive. Why? Because I say so! I will refer to him as, Hokage-san, Sarutobi-san/sensei (in Tsunade and Jiraiya's case), or simply The Third Hokage. Key Terms: 

"Ai-yee!"- Shizune's catch phrase when something surprises her.

"Sake"- Japanese alcohol

Prologue 2 

500,000 miles away in a ninja village, which happened to be called Konoha, a certain Hokage sits at her desk, head down, resting on overdue, unfinished paperwork. Not even 10 increasingly loud knocks on her office door awoke her.

"Tsunade-sama, I brought you you're afternoon tea," Shizune said walking in, having grown impatient. Shizune, coming in backwards, had yet to notice her mistress's current laziness. Now turning around Shizune almost dropped the tray at the sight of the scattered, now unorganized paperwork, and the few empty sake bottles lying aimlessly on Tsunade's desk. "Ai-yee!"

Tsunade stirred at the loud, recognizable sound. She very lazily opened her eyes, yawning as she did so. "Waz de matter, Shizune? Someone needz me?" She asked slurring her words, thanks to her still being in a drowsy and drunken stupor.

Shizune sighed, calming herself down. "You're slacking off again, Tsunade-sama."

"Yeah, I know," Tsunade, said the slurring slowly disappearing.

"You're lucky the Third Hokage is here to help you out, or else nothing would get done around here," Shizune chastised while getting the tea ready.

"Oh, stop with the complaining Shizune. We've been through this a million times before. What I do with my life, whether it be drinking myself to death, or getting myself killed in battle, does not concern you," Tsunade said looking out the window behind her desk, which overlooked Konoha.

"Well, of course it's my concern, Tsunade-sama. You're…you're family," Shizune said looking at the floor trying not to think of the terrible prospect of losing the last of her 'family'.

Tsunade turned around to face Shizune, shocked that her young apprentice thought of her like that. With a huff of breath, Tsunade stood and exited the room.

Shizune looked back at the now open door.

"You' mustn't worry about her. You understand that she's too fierce and damned headstrong to let herself die, least of all be drinking. She really does consider family Shizune, but she'd too proud to admit it, even in private," a calm, soothing voice comforted her.

"I know Hokage-san. I just…hate to see her like this. All angry and not caring what happens to her," Shizune replied only mildly surprised to see the Third Hokage gazing out the window behind Tsunade's desk.

"Don't worry about her too much. She's had her mind on other things, as of late. We've been invited to the Land of Advancement. The Village Hidden in Metal…

…Amestris"


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Angela Kisumoto was never the kind to leave a person sitting in a lonely park with a sad look on their face. So, she approached the woman, only to realize it was the person she reported to directly. Her big, bad boss; the head honcho; the mistress Hokage herself, Tsunade! Angela sighed at her bad luck, trying to figure out what to do.

"Looking a little lonely there, huh chief?"

"Hmm? Oh, it's just you, Angie," Tsunade replied, looking up at the chocolate irises of Angie.

"You look a little in the dumps, Hokage-sama; I was worried something was troubling you," Angie said a concerned look crossing her 26-year-old-face.

"I'm fine, Angie. Don't worry about me," the older woman replied nonchalantly.

"That's funny…" Tsunade looked up again, to see a pondering Angie. "You wigg out on Shizune-chan, who's merely a year younger than me, but knows more about you than the rest of us could ever hope to, Sarutobi-san especially. You lose you're arguing spirit? …We care about you, Tsunade-sama," Tsunade was taken aback by being called her given name by Angie. "You should really open up to us, boss. Let us help out if we can," Angie finished, but as Tsunade was about to look back at her, she was gone.

"Crazy ass anbu…" Tsunade muttered shaking her head, but considered what Angie said.


End file.
